Locks of Starlight
by CarmineCoffee
Summary: Where the sun rises, the moon does too. Roy/Ed


**Back with a story hopefully this time. It's summer vacation, so hopefully I'll get lots of writing before school starts again. **

**Much thanks to my friend, who I shall call Penguinz until she one day makes a account. Enjoy, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

Edward Elric woke up, opened his eyes, and turned his head towards the rays of sunlight seeping through the curtain. He glared lazily at the beaming star, and pushed himself off the bed. No point in trying to snuggle back in now that he was already awake. He had just come back from another mundane assignment and had to walk back because the idiot he was tailing destroyed the tracks that directed trains to Central. Fucking genius. So when he came back, he hadn't even bothered taking a shower before tossing himself onto the comforts of his bed. But morning was now here; if he does not go and report to the asshole he's going to hear it and probably receive another shit task. Whatever did he do in his past lifetime to deserve this?

He slowly walked to the bathroom, which was downstairs. Instead of living in the dorms, he and Al now lived in a two-story building provided by the military. It was big enough for a family of six perhaps, even though it was just them two. It offered them more privacy, and room to have their own rooms and bathroom. Fortunately, they no longer have to shove books into a corner; they have a whole library for that. Even though he was free to quit the military, he didn't feel the need to. He's been there for quite a long time, and besides, he was paid there better than he would be for most jobs. As he walked past the kitchen, he saw a note stuck on the refrigerator written in Al's meticulous handwriting.

_The refrigerator needs to be re-stocked, so I'll be out shopping. I took some bills out of your wallet. Make sure you report to the Colonel! Also, I brewed some hot coffee for you. I'll be visiting Gracia, so don't expect me back until night time._

_-Al_

Ed snorted, and reached for the steaming pot of coffee with his automail hand. Al could take his whole wallet for all he cared. His brother soul wasn't trapped in a suit of armor anymore, but he didn't go out to look for a job yet. He was still getting accustomed to having human limbs again; plus Ed earned plenty for the two of them. It wasn't as if Al used it for anything else but to make sure he wasn't dying from starvation anyways.

As he walked into the bathroom and reached for a comb, he briefly looked at the mirror. He hated to admit it, but whenever he stares at his own reflection, he sees the resemblance between him and Hohenheim, especially now that he was at the age of nineteen. He would've preferred that he looked more like his mother Trisha, as Al does. Examining himself a bit more, he sighed and proceeded to comb and tie his hair into a ponytail. After he finished showering and brushing his teeth, he walked out and prepared a simple breakfast. There wasn't much in the fridge, so he slapped some butter on toast. It would have to do until he either buys lunch or eats at the mess hall. Probably the former, the mess hall served food one would rather not risk eating, if he didn't mind visiting the medical wing. No matter how hungry, some foods just weren't worth the trouble and pain. Maybe he'll stop by Gracia's house, the woman's cooking was godly. Stuffing the toast in his mouth, he walked back into his room for some decent clothes. Hawkeye would not hesitate to shoot him if he dared to walk in not looking presentable.

* * *

Ed locked the door to his apartment, and made his way to headquarters. He'd have to do laundry later, all he managed was a black T-shirt and his leather pants. His red cloak from back then had long been outgrown, he replaced it with a dark brown cloak. And as always, he wore gloves to hide his automail. As he walked down the streets, he was greeted by the local vendors and acquaintances. Al had, several times, lectured him on the importance of being friendly with the people in the neighborhood. As annoying as it was sometimes, Ed had to admit that it had its perks. Occasionally, he would catch useful information or perhaps a discount when he went shopping, but it was purely polite greetings he gave today. He made a right turn at the end of the block. The walk to Headquarters went around a local park, and as he trotted closer to the grass clearing, he swept his eyes across the field. It reminded him the days of Risembool, where the grass would stretch for miles into the horizon. This early in the morning though, no one except for a couple of the elderly was there. Eventually, his eyes came to stop on a lone figure lying on a wooden bench. Approaching it and bending down, Ed realized it was a girl, who looked no more than ten. She slept quietly, with no adult anywhere near to supervise her.

The blonde scowled, and thought to himself who in his or her right mind would leave a child behind in a public place. He almost fell back on his ass as the child stirred, rubbing its eyes from the blinding rays of the sun. She turned away from the light, and Ed could almost sympathize with the girl. Not everyone had the luxury of a daily sleep.

However, the girl quickly turned back his way, and opened her eyes. Ed noticed immediately that her eye color was not a color of the average Amestrian, but a light shade of slate blue, almost transparent. While he focused on the unfamiliar eye color, the girl sluggishly moved closer to him and almost fell until Ed caught her. He was about to ask if she was okay, except she fell back asleep. 'What a strange child,' Ed thought. 'I should have Hughes check her out later.'

Hoisting the girl into his arms, the alchemist continued his walk to Headquarters, not wanting to delay any longer. The sooner he can get this over with and the girl home, the sooner he can go back home to laze around. He deserved a break.

* * *

Roy Mustang slowly rolled his head to the side, working out the knots in his neck and cringed when the audible snaps echoed throughout the room. For goodness sake, he was _twenty-six,_ but he felt as if he had hit thirty already. Good thing the stress didn't show on his poor face. Work these past few years had placed a halt to his skirt-chasing activities considerably in exchange for sleep, not that it was much of a problem. These days, he was interested in chasing the legs of a certain leather-clad alchemist, unless he suddenly decided to don some feminine gear. Shaking his head to rid of the ridiculous thought, he continued his work, silently noting that he should head straight home and rest today. He barely slept last night as Hawkeye insisted that he finish his paperwork, so he woke up extra early to make sure a gun barrel wouldn't greet him on the forehead eight o' clock sharp. Speaking of eight o' clock sharp, he was expecting a report from his favorite alchemist today. Sighing, he was about to sign off the last of the documents until he heard a firm knock on his door. "Come in."

Ah, there he is. Ed walked up to his desk, and Roy couldn't refrain himself from joking, "Is that you Fullmetal behind my paperwork? I think I see a strand of blonde somewhere above it."

"Shut it, you asshole. I'm almost your fucking height." Ouch. Now that he was older, his tendency to break out into violent fits happened less often, but his colorful vocabulary more than made up for the lack of physical violence. And it's true. Roy was tall, but the blonde now almost reach his forehead, not that it prevented the older man from commenting on it. Old habits were hard to break.

And height was not the only thing that changed. Ed wasn't ugly back then by any means, but now he matured into a mighty attractive man if one asked Roy, not that he would voice it. He'd most likely be greeted with a punch in the face, and definitely not one of flesh. That would have been much too kind. He liked his nose the way it is, which at the moment was definitely _not_ broken. He liked his face to stay handsome as it was, _thank you very much_.

He stopped looking at Ed when his eyes fell on the patch of blonde hair that was not quite the same as Ed's. The alchemist's had a warmer touch to his, whereas this one was a dirty blonde. "Who is that you're carrying?"

Ed turned his head to the girl, and said, "Found her on a park bench, thought I'd bring her in to Hughes, and see if he can find her family or something."

Roy raised his eyebrow, and placed his pen down. He was actually going to visit Maes later during his lunch break. He motioned for the blonde to hand the girl over for him to inspect.

Ed handed her to Roy's lightly outstretched arms, and as Roy held her steady to observe her, the child slowly opened her eyes again. Roy jumped slightly, startled by her sudden wake. Lord help him if she started to cry because of the unfamiliar people and surroundings.

But she didn't. Instead, she asked, "Have you seen my sister?"

'Her sister?' Roy thought, confused by such a question. 'Is that really something a person asks right when he or she wakes up?'

Hesitantly, the older man answered, "No, but we promise you we'll somehow find your home so you can be with her again..."

The girl blinked at him in confusion, and said, "I don't have a home."

"Where are your parents then?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh..." he said, unsure how to continue. Her features didn't look the least bit familiar to him, he sure did not know a single person with eyes like hers and black hair. Or was that dark blue? Her face didn't look tattered, though her attire was far from decent. "What's your name then?"

The girl didn't answer. She blinked a couple of times, as if she had encountered a difficult problem. Instead of a name, she said, "I don't have one."


End file.
